Compañeros del crimen
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Odiar la soledad es normal. El que todo el mundo te haya dado la espalda a Jack o le muestre desinterés llegó a corromperlo. Tal vez aquella mano amiga, aunque peligrosa, pueda darle mas emoción a su vida. BlackIce.


" _El presente fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre: Halloween a la inversa. Del foro Anteiku"_

Aclaraciones: AU, contiene yaoi. Los personajes utilizados no son de mi propiedad, sino de William Joyce y Dreamworks.

Disfruten en Fic :3 Happy Halloween!

…

Oscuridad, eso fue lo primero que vio. Estaba solo, por completo solo, hacia frio pero no le molestaba. Una brillante luz resplandecía en el cielo, era la Luna.

¿Qué había pasado? Él estaba fuera de sí, sentía como la sangre brotaba de su frente y todo su cuerpo adolorido. Sólo podía escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas de policía y las ambulancias acercándose.

"¡Encontramos a uno! ¡Parece estar vivo!" gritaba uno de los oficiales, encontrando el cuerpo de Jack a unos cuantos metros de donde había sido el accidente.

Los paramédicos lo subieron en una camilla para llevarlo a una ambulancia. Jack poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia de lo que había pasado. Viajaba con su madre y hermana cuando un conductor imprudente hizo que se salieran del carril, chocando violentamente contra el borde del puente.

Él había salido despedido por una ventana, quedando inconsciente por el impacto. Su madre y hermana no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Lo escuchó de los policías mientras él estaba en la camilla de la ambulancia, su familia había muerto al instante. Jack se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo, no permitiendo que lo vieran llorar.

"No tiene nada de malo llorar algunas veces" un extraño hombre lo acompañaba, usaba uniforme por lo que intuyó que era un policía.

"Ya no tengo nada más en este mundo, ellas eran la única familia que tenía" pronunció el muchacho entre lágrimas "¿Atraparan al culpable?"

"El sheriff North hará lo que este en sus manos" respondió el oficial en un tono casi forzado "Pero no confiaría mucho en ese panzón"

El chico de los ojos azules se limpió las lágrimas reincorporándose sobre la camilla "Entonces, tal parece que ahora estoy solo"

Dicho oficial, de cabello negro y piel demasiado pálida lo miro fijamente mientras bajaba de la ambulancia "No tienes por qué estar solo, Jack"

Aquellas palabras lo seguirían por un largo tiempo, y de la persona que las dijo únicamente conoció su apellido 'Black', estaba en su placa de policía. No tenía idea de lo que paso con él, solo se enteró tiempo después de que fue despedido por razones desconocidas.

Jack tenía doce años cuando aquel accidente ocurrió. Fue puesto en una pensión para niños sin hogar, permaneciendo ahí hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad.

La policía jamás pudo dar con el causante de la muerte de su familia, razón por la que dejo de creer en la ley, y además de eso ocurrió lo que él no quería: _Estaba solo._

ᴥ.

"Toothiana, no te vayas" los niños se aglomeraban alrededor de una de las voluntarias, una chica linda con todos y con encanto maternal llamada Toothiana, de cabello castaño con mechones de colores y piel morena.

"Lo siento niños, pero tengo que trabajar. Los veré el próximo fin de semana si falta ¿sí?" decía la chica para calmar a los infantes.

Jack la acompañó a la salida, pero en vez de regresar a la pensión se siguió de largo por la calle. "Jack ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Tooth.

"Yo debo de ir por algo al centro, prometí volver para el anochecer así que debo apurarme" respondió antes de salir corriendo.

Tooth siguió su camino, preocupada aun por el joven Jack.

ᴥ

Jack no volvió a la pensión ese día, ni en toda la semana. No tenía mucha experiencia viviendo en las calles ¿en que estaba pensando?

Simple, no aguantaba ni un minuto más en ese lugar lleno de sonrisas hipócritas que no mostraban sus verdaderas intenciones. Nadie realmente se preocupaba por él.

Pasar largos años de soledad es inaceptable para cualquier persona. Jack observaba desde lejos a las familias juntas, parejas y niños jugando en las calles.

A él le parecía injusta su existencia, su soledad.

Ya llevaba un par de días sin comer. Tenía opciones limitadas, de las cuales se decidió por la más sencilla, robar. Se le hizo fácil entrar a una pequeña tienda cubriéndose con la capucha de la sudadera y amenazar al dueño con una navaja que llevaba escondida sino lo dejaba tomar todo lo que quisiese.

Aquello terminó mal, lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo en la mejilla por parte del dueño y que la alarma de seguridad sonara, la policía no tardaría en llegar.

"Jackson" una tercera persona entró en el lugar "Jackson te he estado buscando desde hace rato, hay que irnos a casa"

Jack se quedó estupefacto, era el policía con el que había hablado cuándo fue el accidente. No estaba seguro de seguirle la corriente.

El antiguo oficial hablo con el dueño de la tienda, ofreciéndole una suma de dinero si olvidaba el conflicto causado por el chico. El dueño acepto sin dudarlo y los dejo ir.

El de ojos azules iba a salir corriendo pero el hombre se lo impidió llevándolo a un callejón "Así que ahora robas para comer"

"No es su asunto" respondió cortante.

"Bien, que tengas suerte viviendo en la calle. Sé que no duraras una semana más por tu cuenta" se burló el hombre "Fuiste o muy tonto o muy listo al escapar de aquella pensión"

"Odiaba ese lugar" admitió "¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo? Sé muy bien que ya no es policía"

"¿Quieres saber porque ya no soy policía?" no recibió respuesta pero aun así lo reveló "Investigue arduamente para encontrar al causante del accidente que mató a tu familia y cuando lo encontré ¿sabes que hizo el sheriff y el resto? Lo dejaron ir porque pagó una fianza"

El ex policía estaba más que indignado por eso, sintió la mirada del chico sobre él "Me dijeron que lo habían despedido"

"Lo hicieron… al parecer no les gustaban mis métodos de trabajo. La justicia es corrupta y solo se determina por la suma de bienes, eso fue lo que me hicieron entender" agitó la mano, prefirió cambiar de tema "Lo que hiciste ahí dentro fue patético"

"Jamás he robado, creí que funcionaria" desvió la mirada.

"Ven conmigo, puede que aprendas una que otra cosa" lo tomó del brazo, llevándolo hasta su auto.

"Ni siquiera sé su nombre entero" se soltó del agarre.

"Pitch Black, ¿contento?... ¿vienes o no?"

Tal vez ya estaba harto, o la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su sentido común, sino jamás hubiera aceptado aquella propuesta de aquel hombre vestido de negro.

Pitch le ofreció una mano amiga, un hombro en el cual apoyarse y un sentimiento sincero cuando el resto de las personas sólo le daban la espalda.

ᴥ

"¿Qué quiere de mí?" preguntó ahora inseguro al encontrarse en la lúgubre casa de Black.

"Nada aun. Primero debo enseñarte todo lo que conlleva este negocio"

"¿Negocio?"

Pitch sacó un arma de su bolsillo, empuñándola y cargándola de balas nuevas "El negocio del crimen"

Le extendió el arma. Jack la tomó algo nervioso.

"Dispara" ordenó el mayor.

De inmediato, el joven abrió fuego en contra de uno de los sillones. Disparando varias veces hasta que el mueble quedo lleno de huecos.

Se detuvo al quedarse sin balas. Su respiración estaba agitada y él lleno de adrenalina. Sintió la mano de Pitch reposando en su hombro.

"Tal parece que tome una buena decisión" lo tomó del mentón haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca "Encontré a mi compañero perfecto"

Como si fuera un modo de sellar aquel trato sus labios se juntaron, Jack no puso objeción.

Así fue como comenzó la historia de este amor temerario, que vivían la vida del crimen y fuga. Empuñando armas para teñir las calles de rojo.

ᴥ.

Una tranquila tarde de Burguess, con el ya común ruido de los autos pasando por las calles.

En una cafetería conocida como 'El Hada' solo se respiraba armonía el aroma a café caliente.

La dependienta, Toothiana, atendía con toda alegría a los clientes. Sin imaginar que de un momento a otro tendría una pistola apuntándole a la frente.

"¡Todos quietos!" una segunda persona amenazó a los clientes, quienes por temor se tiraron al suelo "¡Que nadie se mueva!"

"Pon el dinero en la bolsa o dispararemos" amenazó el bandido que estaba en la caja.

Tooth no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le ordenaban; sacó todo el dinero de la caja registradora, llenando poco a poco la bolsa.

"Tome… váyase ya" pudo decir enfrentando su miedo. Logró ver al asaltante, aunque estuviera encapuchado logro ver sus ojos azules, los cuales se le parecían bastante familiares.

"Gracias por su colaboración señores" decía el más alto de los asaltantes mientras el otro se aproximaba a la salida junto con él "Ha sido un honor trabajar para ustedes"

Ambos se dieron a la fuga. Los clientes no tardaron en reportar el robo a la policía.

Mientras que Toothiana permanecía estática, tratando de relacionar lo anterior con otra situación que llevaba semanas preocupándole.

"¿Podrá ser?"

ᴥ.

Jack y Pitch escapaban en un auto sin placas. No había ni una sola patrulla persiguiéndoles. El joven revisó el botín obtenido, sonriendo satisfecho.

"¿Acaso no fue emocionante?" pregunta Pitch mientras conduce.

"Lo fue, jamás había sentido una adrenalina tan fuerte" mencionó para luego recordar el asalto, pudo reconocer a la dependienta perfectamente "Era Toothiana"

"¿Quién?"

"La dependienta de la cafetería, ella iba todos los fines de semana sin falta a la pensión… también fue la última persona en verme antes de desaparecer" explicó con algo culpa.

"¿Crees que te haya reconocido?" Pitch había recuperado su seriedad.

"Espero que no… ve más rápido, creo que comenzamos levantar sospechas"

El auto siguió andando, perdiéndose entre las calles de la pequeña ciudad.

ᴥ.

"¿Así era la persona que la asaltó?" un oficial le mostraba un retrato hablado a Toothiana, quien había sido llevada ahí para un interrogatorio sobre el robo.

"Si, casi idéntica" respondió "Yo conozco a ese muchacho. Es Jack Frost, lo reportamos como desaparecido la semana pasada"

El oficial se sorprendió "Permítame revisar esos archivos un momento" se levantó y fue hasta el otro lado de la sala, buscando entre los documentos el archivo de desaparecidos.

En eso llego el sheriff, destacando entre todos por su físico bonachón y larga barba blanca "¿Qué tienes para mí, Aster?"

"Ella pudo verlos perfectamente, hicimos los retratos hablado y coinciden con la descripción de los últimos diez robos reportados, aparte de eso, ella dice conocer a uno"

"¿Cuál?"

"El más joven" Aster sacó el archivo que buscaba y se lo mostró al sheriff "Jackson Frost, cumplió 18 hace un par de meses, los de la pensión lo reportaron como desaparecido la semana pasada"

"Es lamentable cuando los chicos sin hogar se vuelven criminales" dice el hombre de barba blanca, echándole un vistazo a los retratos hablados, quedándose pasmado cuando vio el de la segunda persona "¡Por todos los…! Ese sujeto es un ex policía, peligroso e inestable"

"Es pudo haber manipulado al chico a cometer tales crímenes" dedujo Aster.

"Es probable" North se frotaba la barba, pensando en un plan para solucionar los problemas presentes "No debemos dejar que ese chico se pierda en el abismo del crimen, además la ciudad está alarmada por los robos recientes así que tenemos que ponerle un alto a los dos"

"¿Qué sugiere?"

"Primero, coloca carteles por todas las calles con los retratos de estos dos, así será más fácil que la población los identifique y segundo…" North miró a su subordinado "Te necesitare para una misión de incógnito"

ᴥ.

Durante la noche, mientras todos dormían. En una joyería se llevaba a cabo un segundo asalto. El guardia nocturno había sido encerrado y atado de manos y pies dentro del armario de escobas. Lograron desconectar el sistema de seguridad fácilmente y ahora podían tomar lo que quisieran.

"Él no quiso cooperar" dijo Pitch, cerrando el armario de un portazo "¿Qué tal vas?"

"Tan sólo mira esto, no había visto brillar algo tanto desde, bueno, el accidente" Jack sostenía un brazalete con diamantes incrustados. En su mente los comparaba con el brillo de las estrellas y la luna.

Pitch le revolvió el cabello tratando de despejar su mente "Hay que seguir, la noche no dura por siempre" le colocó el brazalete en su muñeca "Consérvala, sé que te gustó"

Jack se quedó pensativo mientras realizaban su tarea. Pitch había sido de los pocos, sino la única persona en mostrarle esa sensibilidad, esa comprensión.

Subieron todas las joyas a la cajuela del auto, una vez hecho eso, Jack se aferró al mayor por la espalda "Ya no quiero hacer esto" murmuro.

"Un atraco más, es lo único que te pido" lo apartó con cuidado "Con un trabajo más será suficiente, nos iremos de aquí muy lejos, viviremos como realeza luego de esto"

El de cabello negro condujo de camino a casa. Jack observó por la ventana varios carteles de 'Se Busca' con imágenes de ambos.

"Pitch, mira" susurró, señalando dichos carteles.

El aludido sólo suspiró resignado "Era cuestión de tiempo" aceleró un poco más la velocidad del vehículo, cuidando de no llamar la atención.

"Corre por mi cuenta que nunca nos atraparan con vida" decía con toda seriedad "Solamente la muerte podrá separarnos"

Al contrario de toda la gente que conocía, las promesas de Pitch no parecían palabras vagas y vacías; lo que él decía, lo que le prometía hasta esa fecha no tenía ni una pizca de mentira. Tal vez Pitch Black no era un hombre ejemplar, pero había sido el único que se había interesado de verdad por un chico solitario como lo era Jack.

Por eso mismo Jack le quería y confiaba ciegamente en él.

ᴥ.

Una tienda de electrónicos en las afueras de la ciudad, no había ni un cliente a la vista y mucho menos autos transitando. Era el escenario ideal para un crimen sin víctimas.

Ambos cargaban sus armas con un paquete de balas nuevas. Intercambiaron miradas cuando creyeron que era correcto avanzar. Los dos entraron a la tienda con las armas en alto; solamente había una persona ahí, el que parecía ser el dueño del local. Un hombre de cabello gris bastante joven y de ojos verdes.

"Danos todo si quieres salir ileso"

El hombre no se inmutó, tan solo bajó la mirada haciéndoles creer que abriría la caja registradora cuando en verdad ocultaba algo más debajo del mostrador. _'Tienes permiso de disparar a matar, Aster'_ había dicho el sheriff.

Ambos no tomaron en cuenta que el solitario propietario no se dejaría vencer sin dar pelea. Se escuchó un primer disparo, el cual impacto contra el brazo de uno de los presentes.

"¡Pitch!" Jack fue a su ayuda cuando este cayó al suelo, intentando soportar el dolor que la bala le causaba.

Un segundo disparo resonó por el lugar.

Aquel sólo logró rozar el rostro de Jack, dejándole un corte en la mejilla.

"¡Corre!" exclamó el mayor.

Pudieron esquivar el resto de los disparos y salir de la tienda. Sin perder más tiempo, huyeron a toda prisa.

Podían escuchar la alarma de seguridad de aquella tienda sonando a todo volumen. "North, van hacia el límite de la ciudad. No los dejaremos escapar esta vez" decía el dueño de la tienda por medio de un radio.

"Buen trabajo Aster, no pierdas su rastro"

Aquello había sido una trampa, como buen policía Aster E. Bunnymund siguió dándoles cacería a ese par de criminales.

ᴥ.

"¿Adónde vamos a ir?... ¿Estás bien?" Jack estaba más que alarmado, atando un pañuelo en la herida de su compañero para que no se desangrara.

"Estaré bien… pero él nos ha reconocido" maldijo entre dientes mientras conducía a todo lo que daba el auto.

Pero el ambiente no era silencioso, no podían calmarse, todo comenzaba a ponerse peor para ellos. "Escucho las sirenas acercándose más"

Miró por el retrovisor. Al menos cinco patrullas los perseguían.

"¡Se están acercando!" exclamaba.

"Tratare de perderlos en…" antes de que pudiera decir algo más, justo frente a ellos otras cinco patrullas más los esperaban al otro lado del puente que marcaba el límite de la ciudad. Pitch tuvo que virar, pero eso únicamente causo que chocaran con la orilla del puente, causando un gran impacto al vehículo.

Estaban heridos, el auto lleno de golpes y rápidamente las patrullas se formaron a su alrededor.

North bajó de una de estas, sosteniendo el micrófono de un altavoz. "Es el departamento de policía. Salgan con las manos en alto, los tenemos rodeados"

Todos los policías presentes les apuntaban con sus armas, dispuestos a disparar en cualquier momento. Ellos salieron del vehículo, resguardándose detrás del mismo.

"Dejen sus armas en el suelo" ordenaba en sheriff, pero ellos hicieron caso omiso, apuntándoles igualmente "¡Dejen sus armas en el suelo!"

"Vete al diablo, gordo" masculló Pitch, cargando de nuevo su pistola.

"¿Listos muchachos? Cuando les de la señal disparen a matar" ordenó North.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, North?" preguntaba Aster.

El viejo sheriff ya no escuchaba razones "¡Apunten… fuego!"

El cielo parecía teñirse de rojo. En aquel lugar solo se escuchaban el sonido de las balas y casquillos cayendo. Los oficiales no se tentaban en corazón, estaban en gran parte ilesos y seguía apuntando a aquellos criminales sin temor a arrebatarles la vida.

North sobretodo, temiendo por recuperar la paz de aquella ciudad, disparaba sin detenerse. Una de sus balas disparadas por mala fortuna impactó en la rodilla de Jack, derribándolo sin más.

"¡Ugh!" el joven de cabello blanco yacía en el suelo lleno de dolor.

"¡Frost!" Pitch paró un momento el fuego, resguardándose y con cuidado fue hasta donde el chico y lo ayudo a recargarse contra el auto, ya esté lleno de agujeros de bala y rasguños. "Lamento haberte metido en todo esto"

Los disparos seguían, aun cuando ellos habían dejado de oponerse.

"No me arrepiento de haberte acompañado en esto" Jack soltó una risa irónica "Quien diría que esto terminaría donde comenzó" una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, recordando su primer encuentro, cuando su madre y hermana habían perdido la vida en el mismo puente

"Este sería un buen desenlace para nuestra historia ¿no crees?"

"No" Pitch en un rápido movimiento, evitando los golpes de las balas tomo el cuerpo de Jack y cargó consigo hasta el borde el puente. Sonriendo burlonamente hacia los oficiales que ya habían parado el fuego contra ellos "Jamás nos atraparan con vida"

Dicho eso, ante los ojos de los presentes, saltó del puente junto al chico. Desapareciendo de la vista de todos entre el agua.

El sheriff no podía creer lo que había pasado. Se recargo un momento sobre el cofre de una patrulla, justo comenzaba a llover.

"Tal parece que la pesadilla ha terminado…" pronunció no del todo contento "…pero es una lástima que no pudimos salvarlo a él"

ᴥ.

Burguess podría dormir tranquila por fin. En las calles los carteles de 'Se Busca' ya habían sido retirados meses atrás. Todos llevaban a cabo su rutina diaria sin ningún problema.

Tanta tranquilidad podía llegar a aburrir. En su puesto como cajero nocturno en un banco, Sanderson Mansnoozie no quitaba en ningún momento su amigable sonrisa.

Sin esperarse que durante su jornada se viera amenazado por un arma apuntándole a su pecho "El dinero o la vida" decía el joven criminal, su piel estaba llena de rasguños y cicatrices pero su rostro era lo llamativo, sobre todo por aquellos ojos azules.

Sanderson entregó el dinero, viendo como el asaltante se marchaba con tranquilidad del banco, donde afuera era esperado por una segunda persona que estaba vestida de negro por completo.

Optó por no llamar a la policía, no le creerían de todas formas, pues a los ojos de toda la ciudad aquellos dos criminales yacían en el fondo del río.

ᴥ.

Aquellos amantes y compañeros del crimen. Sin dejar rastro alguno ellos vivirían como fantasmas por esas calles. Juraron que sólo la muerte los separaría así que ahora los perturbaban en la oscuridad… A ellos jamás los atraparon con vida.


End file.
